<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock the Boat by NerdyMama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741376">Rock the Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMama/pseuds/NerdyMama'>NerdyMama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Raihan has a brother, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smoking, he's a homophobic bully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMama/pseuds/NerdyMama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't rock the boat." That's what Raihan's mum always used to tell him.<br/>"Don't expect anything good in life." That's what Piers has always taught himself.<br/>Maybe though, some rules are daft and need to be broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Sonia (background), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't Rock the Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan remembers the first time he came to realize that he might be attracted to blokes. It was when he was nine years old and Tommy Crane, the most popular boy in Year 4, had snuck off into the bushes to kiss a girl from a different Year 4 class. He’d overheard a group of other girls giggling about it later while some of the boys in his class gagged and berated him for it. He was probably one of the few boys that didn’t join in with that, but then again he was one of the oldest in his year and he had an older brother who flaunted his girlfriend in front of him and his parents without an ounce of shame. But the biggest reason would probably have been because he wouldn’t have minded Tommy Crane kissing<em> him</em> in the bushes.</p><p>He didn’t understand at the time why there was so much pushback from certain people about boys kissing boys and girls kissing girls. Once he’d asked his mum why all of the soap operas she watched in the evening seemed to only have boys kissing girls. She’d sort of looked at him funnily before walking out of the room. His dad had smiled sadly at him and said that it was because there were a lot of silly people in the world that thrived off of hating what they couldn’t comprehend. His brother, who had been sat in the corner, had snorted coldly in retaliation, “No, it’s because it’s fuckin’ <em>wrong.</em>”</p><p>He’d learnt not to bring it up again.</p><p>He’d learnt to flirt with countless women to appease his mother’s later spoken wish for him to “at least <em>try </em>and be interested in women” because goodness knows if it ever comes out that her younger son is gay then it might split the family apart (his brother will get none of the blame for that, despite him being the sole instigator).</p><p>He’d learnt to not look at men he found attractive in any sort of longing way, because he didn’t want phone calls from a snooty Oleana insisting that Rose wanted to meet with him to <em>remind him </em>that certain sponsors and members of the public wouldn’t take kindly to one of the League’s most prominent figures being anything but straight.</p><p>He learnt to endure comments from his brother and mum asking why he hasn’t found a girlfriend yet and that it’s about time he settled down rather than continue with the player lifestyle he seems to have adopted (not that he’s ever shared a bed with a woman, but he’s never bothered to correct anyone on that – if people think that, then they won’t expect him to get into any serious relationships).</p><p><em>Don’t rock the boat.</em> That’s what his mum always used to say to him whenever it looked like he was going to say or do something that would cause his brother to lose his shit.</p><p>But he’s had enough. He can’t do it any more. Not when he’s had to go up against <em>him </em>in the second round of the finals and <em>he </em>has a unique way of getting under his skin without making any effort to do so. He’d looked so <em>defeated</em> when the battle had concluded. Raihan had left the field feeling like a dick because he’d gone and Gigantamaxed Duraludon while <em>he’d </em>just stood there defiant in his refusal to do the same. Granted, he’s never properly <em>spoken </em>to the man outside of small talk at dinner parties and League meetings, but whenever he sees him he always has to remind himself to breathe on account of how bloody <em>beautiful </em>he is. Whatever this is, it goes far beyond the infatuations he’s always felt for others before.</p><p>So following Rose’s arrest and the championship match he downs a whole bottle of vodka and goes to see Leon. He’s always regarded him as one of his closest friends as well as his number one rival and he’s an open, accepting person. Leon’s also one of very few people who knows that the whole thing with him being flirtatious towards women is an act (given that he’d been pushed into putting on an act of being arrogant and kingly for so many years, it makes sense that he’s able to see through things like that).</p><p>The conversation could have gone worse, but he still wishes that his voice didn’t start wobbling and his eyes didn’t start to sting. Arceus, his pride hurts enough having to bare his soul like this to his <em>rival</em>, even though Leon is super good about the whole thing, curling an arm around his shoulder and offering him reassurances that things are going to change and that his happiness should be his number one priority, not the placation of his family or homophobic sponsors/fans. Nobody, bar from maybe his dad, has ever been so explicit as that before and for the first time, he feels brave. A little embarrassed as well, because <em>of course </em>Leon cheekily asks if that meant Raihan had had a crush on him at any point and he doesn’t deny it, though he’s quick to assure him that those feelings have long since faded.</p><p>Not like the feelings he has towards <em>him.</em></p><p>Leon cottons on all too easily who that person is and with a soft smile tells him, “Piers is bi, you know. Well, pan actually. I think that’s what I heard him tell Rose once very loudly in a meeting. I still can’t quite work out the difference admittedly. But you’re not the only one, mate. I think Rose tried to keep him quiet too.”</p><p>He raises a tired eyebrow, “I think I can guess what Rose used to keep him quiet.” <em>Marnie and Spikemuth are the two things he seems to care about most, after all…</em></p><p>Leon nods at that, running a hand through his hair, “Yeah. You’d probably be right about that. But I’m going to try and help fix all that, if he’ll let me. I know I’m hardly his favourite person.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to be chairman.”</p><p>“I don’t, but I was chosen to do the job,” the former champion shrugs, “So I’m going to do the best I can before I find someone better. Got to make sure we don’t end up with another Rose, right?”</p><p>“Too right, mate,” he pauses, remembering the way the sky seemed to blacken above him not that long ago, “I still can’t believe what he did. It’s <em>wild.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah,” Leon drifts off for a moment before he seems to pull himself back from whatever thoughts are roaming in his head, “Wild. But anyway, that’s done and over with now. Gloria’s Champion. Rose is in prison awaiting his trial. I’m technically in charge. And I’m not going to make anybody pretend to be somebody they’re not. That’s cruel.”</p><p>“What about the sponsors? The ones Rose said were homophobic?”<br/>
<br/>
“Bollocks to them. The League doesn’t need their money. And with my other little side project, I think everything should be just fine money-wise.”</p><p>“Mm. At least that’s something.”</p><p>“You’re worried about your family, right?”</p><p>Raihan’s not surprised by that question – Leon’s probably the one person who knows him better than anybody else, a factor that serves him well in their rivalry, “Mum won’t like it. Jabir <em>definitely </em>won’t.”</p><p>“Jabir is a tosser, fuck what he thinks,” Leon waves a hand in annoyance and Raihan laughs out loud in response – goodness, his mum would start wringing her hands in anxiety if she could see them now, especially given that Leon has always seen Raihan’s older brother for what he is – a homophobic, misogynistic twat, “And as for your mum… well, that’s up to her,” he fiddles with his new cravat and he seems almost uncomfortable, “I mean, it’s who you are. You can’t change that no matter how much she asks you to.”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose so.”</p><p>“And… you know, no matter what happens, I’ll support you. Whatever you need,” a small, sly grin suddenly spreads across his face, “Not a pity shag though, I’m not looking for any sort of relationship right now.”</p><p>Raihan snorts, biting back the urge to make a remark about a certain redhead from Wedgehurst but thinks better of it, instead replying with a weak chuckle, “S’fine, mate. I know you’re not into blokes. Anyway, you ain’t <em>that</em> good looking.”</p><p>“Oi, I’ll have you know I made the top twenty sexiest men in Galar list!”</p><p>“So did I, what’s your point?”</p><p>“Prick.”</p><p>Raihan laughs, before leaning upwards, taking a glance at the night sky which looks beautiful from Leon’s balcony. He briefly wonders if Piers gets a good view of the stars from Spikemuth, “Seriously though… cheers, mate. I’ll take some time to think about what I want to do first and I’ll let you know what’s what.”</p><p>“Take all the time you need, mate.”</p><p>Raihan’s not sure if he wants to talk about this any more, so he changes the subject, “Anyway, how’s the Battle Tower coming along?”</p><p>The rest of the evening is spent with Leon eagerly outlining all of his plans for his new Battle Tower while Raihan nods along tiredly, only interjecting every now and then with ideas of his own, such as maybe inviting a certain newly qualified Professor to help provide starters to be raised for loan teams (because Raihan knows Leon would gladly jump at the chance to see her, the oblivious idiot) or introducing doubles matches (because those are his favourite type of matches, damn it!).</p><p>It takes his mind off of a lot.</p>
<hr/><p>When he eventually tells his parents, it doesn’t go well. He’s not at all surprised by this – it’s like it was destined to go badly.</p><p>“I thought you were<em> trying </em>to find a young lady?” are the first words out of his mother’s mouth, and they’re not unexpected – it was her that always pushed him into trying to find a female partner after all. She doesn’t have a problem with homosexuality – or so she claims – but his older brother does and she doesn’t want to cause any friction in the family relationship.</p><p>She’s pretty blind in that regard – Raihan’s <em>never </em>had a good relationship with his brother and any bond he might have had with his mother has suffered tremendously because he’s spent so many years setting himself on fire to keep her – and by extension <em>him – </em>warm.</p><p>“I’ve<em> tried,</em> mum. None of them are right for me.”</p><p>“You just haven’t found the one yet. Sometimes it takes a little time-”</p><p>“Mum, I won’t find the right woman because there <em>is </em>no right woman for me,” he interjects before she starts off on one of her tangents, “I don’t swing that way mum. No amount of going out on dates and meeting girls has changed that.”</p><p>“But have you <em>really </em>tried?” she presses, “Dating a brand new girl every week isn’t going to help you find the one any sooner, it takes a few dates and getting to know each other. Maybe if you took some time off from the Gym once in a while-”</p><p>“Farah, if he says he’s tried, then he’s tried,” his dad interrupts and a surge of appreciation fills Raihan’s chest. The older man turns to glance up at him, his gaze soft and gentle, “You’re sure about this?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Then you have my support.”</p><p>“Thank you, dad.”</p><p>His mum bites her lip, her eyes welling. He probably shouldn’t get his hopes up on his mum feeling the same though – goodness knows how many arguments his parents have had over this – but if she backs him as well then that’s one weight off of his shoulders.</p><p>Eventually, she speaks again, her voice soft and wobbly, “Please <em>anakku</em>, don’t do this.”</p><p>“Mum…”</p><p>“I cannot choose between my sons. Please don’t make me.”</p><p>“I’m not making you-”</p><p>“You <em>are,</em>” she glances up at him, so much shorter than he is, and her eyes are shining, “You <em>know</em> you are. What do you think Jabir will say when he hears of this? He will be humiliated, angry and he will want nothing to do with you or anyone who supports you. We won’t be able to have nice family meals together any more, and he won’t want his children to be exposed to-”</p><p>“To gays,” he growls, “Because he’s a homophobic piece of shit.”</p><p>“Raihan!”</p><p>“No mum, he <em>is, </em>on top of being a bully, a misogynist and a classist. I know you want the family to be close, but that’s just <em>not possible </em>and that’s not because of me – that’s because of <em>him.</em> Because <em>he</em> can’t accept any views that are different from his and you go along with it because it’s easier to just let him have his way. It’s easier to get me to change, or dad, or you, than accept that <em>he’s </em>the problem and always has been!”</p><p>“That’s not-”</p><p>“How many times has he been an arse to me when we were kids? And how many times was <em>I </em>the one that was told that I had to apologize even when I did nothing wrong? How many times was I told that I had to change myself to suit him? ‘Don’t rock the boat’,” he folds his arms across his chest and meets her eyes directly, the same stunning shade of blue as his own, “But I can’t change to suit him, mum, because no matter what I do, he’ll always find something to bitch about. I’m done trying to please someone that can’t be pleased. I’m getting on my own boat and living my life the way <em>I</em> want to for once. If he doesn’t like it, that’s on <em>him, </em>not me.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“<em>Farah. </em>He’s made up his mind,” his dad interjects again, his tone firmer than before, “He has his own life separate from Jabir. We should respect that.”</p><p>His mum turns to face his dad, tears now streaming down her cheeks and her eyes narrowed and filled with anger and hurt, “How can you just <em>stand there</em> and listen to your son say such <em>awful</em> things about his brother?! How can you so willingly <em>agree</em> to let our family be torn apart like this?!”</p><p>“I’m not <em>agreeing</em> to anything,” his dad replies, his teeth gritted together, “But Raihan is right… Jabir is ultimately the one who will decide whether the family stays together or not. He has no right to expect his adult brother to live according to his beliefs.”</p><p>“But he will <em>leave!”</em> she shrieks, her hands clenched at her sides, “He’s said he would <em>leave </em>if it ever turned out that-”</p><p>“Then that is his decision.”</p><p>“But our <em>grand</em><em>daughter</em><em>-”</em></p><p>“I know,” he looks away from her, his expression turning sad, “I<em> know.</em> But you can’t expect one of our children to be unhappy just to keep the family together. In any case… our sons have never been close. To expect otherwise is just delusion at this point, I fear.”</p><p>“I’m not <em>delusional</em>, I just want both of my sons in my life! I don’t <em>want </em>any conflict! This is <em>cruel! </em>How can you be so <em>cruel </em>to your own mother, Raihan? I brought you into this world, raised you, put the clothes on your back and food in your belly. I supported you in becoming a Pokémon Trainer and this… <em>this </em>is how you repay me?”</p><p>“Mum-”</p><p>His mother takes a deep shaky breath, “I can’t support this. I’m sorry, but I just <em>can’t. </em><em>Please </em>don’t do this to me.<em> Please.</em>”</p><p>His fang rests on the corner of his lip and he feels that same familiar hesitation inside of him. <em>Don’t rock the boat. </em>He glances at his dad who shrugs his shoulders. He thinks of all the times he’s gone out with a woman, how he’s felt nothing but emptiness because they’re not what he’s looking for and he thinks of how he feels whenever he sees Piers – an elation in his chest that he’s never felt before with anybody else and he knows now that Piers is pansexual thanks to Leon so there’s a chance he might –<em> might – </em>be willing to give things a go with him if he can get close enough to him for them to build trust.</p><p>He thinks about what life will be like if he doesn’t take this chance. The thought <em>hurts.</em></p><p>Especially when it would be for someone who not only wouldn’t give two shits about it, but also would never do the same for him.</p><p>His mind is made up.</p>
<hr/><p>Piers doesn’t much like chat shows. Doesn’t much like television, to be honest, though that might well have been because he’s never had one when he was a child and after he did manage to get one as an adult, it was all a matter of whether or not the bloody signal would pick up. Still, it makes for some background noise which helps tone down the sheer number of thoughts that plague through his head – some of which are lyric ideas for a new song he’s writing while others are of the significantly less pleasant and self-deprecating variety.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he spots Marnie flicking through the fridge and pulling out a yoghurt before her eyes widen slightly at the telly. Piers doesn’t say anything about her expression, he already knows what she’s thinking.</p><p>Raihan being on the telly wasn’t an unusual occurrence after all. The subject matter, though, is something else entirely.</p><p>“<em>So when did you learn that you were gay?”</em></p><p>
  <em> The tall dragon tamer chuckles nervously, resting a hand behind his head, “I think I’ve always known. I want to say, since I was about nine or ten? I don’t know exactly, but I can’t remember <b>not</b> knowing, if you get what I mean?” </em>
</p><p>“<em>I see. So is there any particular reason for coming out of the closet now? That’s quite a big secret to be keeping for so long!”</em></p><p>
  <em> He shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, “I guess you can say I got tired of living a lie.” </em>
</p><p>“<em>So all of the flirtations and sightings of you with young women?”</em></p><p>“<em>I won’t deny I flirted with a lot of girls,” he looks down slightly, embarrassed and ashamed, “Mostly because I felt like I had to hide the truth of who I was. There was… a lot of pressure on me, you know, to keep quiet and… well, you know me. I like to please others.”</em></p><p>“<em>And you have a lot of support?”</em></p><p><em> He pauses – </em> Piers notices a flash of something in his fellow Gym Leader’s eyes, something like sadness but it’s gone before the interviewer notices anything – <em> before he grins, his fanged tooth resting on his lip as he winks, “The people who matter have been very supportive, no worries there.” </em></p><p>“So Raihan’s gay.”</p><p>“Seems so.”</p><p>Marnie plonks herself on the tattered sofa he’s already sitting on, and after taking a spoonful of yoghurt, she turns to him, a sly smile on her face, “So you’ve got a shot then.”</p><p>He snorts, “Not likely. Ain’t ya seen the magazines that they’ve been chuckin’ out today? They reckon he’s all into Leon. Wouldn’ surprise me if he’s got a hard-on for him, what with how he’s always followin’ him abou’ like a lost Yamper askin’ for battles.”</p><p>Marnie frowns, “But ain’t Leon straight?”</p><p>“I dunno,” the singer shrugs, sinking back into the sofa, “Don’ mean much in any case. He’d prolly still pine after him, seems like that sorta bloke.”</p><p>“So you ain’t gonna do anything about this?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Even if he migh’ be interested in you?”</p><p>“Pfft, as if. If there’s a choice between the fuckin’ ex-Champ or my pasty arse I know what I’d pick.”</p><p>“Doc said you need to get out more, didn’t he?” Marnie asks suddenly, shooting him a probing glance, “Maybe if ya went out more often durin’ the day ya wouldn’ be so pale.”</p><p>“Aye, maybe.”</p><p>“An’ maybe if ya stopped sayin’ bad stuff abou’ yerself, you migh’ have more confidence an’ realize ya ain’t as horrible as ya keep sayin’ ya are.”</p><p>“Are you my therapist?” he raises an eyebrow at her, “’Cause I’m pretty sure my session’s not ‘til next Wednesday.”</p><p>“Fine,” she grumbles, getting to her feet and chucking the now empty yoghurt pot into the bin, “’M only tryin’ to look out for ya since ya always do the same for me, but if yer gonna be like that, then fuck ya.”</p><p>“Oi, language!” he calls after her as she stalks out of the room, rolling her eyes at the way she flips her middle finger in his direction before she slams the door behind her.</p><p>He can’t help but chuckle to himself. She’s always been the more optimistic of the two siblings and is better about seeing the good in others than he is. She’s also too fucking observant for her own good. But it doesn’t matter whether or not he finds Raihan attractive, he’d never go for somebody like him. Not Mr. Hotshot Dragon Tamer and one of the strongest trainers Galar has to offer.</p><p>He remembers their match just over a month ago. How wild he was, like he was a dragon himself. He’d let himself go and thrown himself all into it and of course Piers had fucking lost, how could he not have done against someone like that? Raihan would probably want someone who could keep up with him in battle, who could give him a real challenge and a thrill. Yeah, Leon definitely fits the bill there. Would also explain why Raihan’s stuck around in Galar for all this time when he could easily have conquered any other region and become it’s Champion.</p><p><em> I can’t give him what he’d need, </em> Piers thinks to himself, letting out a sigh before he leans over to pick up his packet of cigarettes and his lighter, <em> There’s no point in gettin’ my hopes up. </em></p><p>He gets up himself, making his way out towards the balcony (Marnie never liked him smoking indoors) and trying to ignore that familiar urge inside of him telling him to pick up his keys, the only thing that hasn’t been locked away.</p>
<hr/><p>“So I’d like to announce as the new Chairman of the Galar League the retirement of two of our Gym Leaders as well as introduce you to their replacements!” Leon’s voice booms throughout Wyndon Stadium, his chest puffed forwards in pride at the new role he’s playing (though he’s still in that ridiculous get up he’d always worn before – Piers can’t help but wonder why the fuck he’s still wearing that stupid cape when he’s no longer the Champion and especially when there’s no Rose to breathe down his neck).</p><p>“Opal, Piers, thank you for your many years of service to the Galarian Pokémon League… you will be sorely missed,” Piers snorts at that – he highly doubted <em>he’</em><em>ll</em> be missed, “As for Bede and Marnie, I’m certain both of them will continue to uphold the good names of Ballonlea and Spikemuth!”</p><p>Piers cannot disagree with that – Marnie will be a better Gym Leader than he could ever hope to be.</p><p>“But I was hoping that before we officially say our farewells to Opal and Piers that they would be willing to join us for one last event. One last exhibition match to say farewell! I’ve spoken to both of them beforehand and both have agreed to it!”</p><p>Piers lets out an annoyed sigh. Just <em>why </em>did he agree to do this again? Opal has the type advantage. He’d damn well be sending his Pokémon (well, except perhaps Toxtricity) to certain failure and he feels like he’s subjected them to that enough over the years he’s had to maintain Spikemuth Gym. But no, Leon had to keep pestering him (he never knew when to leave well alone) and then Marnie started joining in, talking about how “this is his last shot” to show everyone just how “strong” he really is. He loves her, but sometimes he wishes she wasn’t so optimistic about him when he feels it’s undeserved.</p><p>“So give it up for Opal and Piers!”</p><p>Piers lets out another, slightly angrier sigh. He could really go for a cigarette right now. Opal, on the other hand, doesn’t seem all too bothered, shooting him an appraising look before she slowly makes her way out to the middle of the field. With a roll of his eyes, he makes to follow, “Come on, mates. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Before he takes his first step though he feels a firm hand on his shoulder and an eager voice speaking to him and despite the crowd’s insane cheering it’s clear and makes his heart jump, “Good luck, Piers! I’ll be cheering for you!”</p><p>Of course it’s Raihan, with that stupidly handsome and optimistic smile.</p><p>And of course Piers is only going to disappoint him.</p>
<hr/><p>“I told ya I’d lose.”</p><p>“Ya didn’ lose <em>that</em> badly, bro,” Marnie tells him with a roll of her eyes as they slowly walk down the steps from Wyndon Stadium, “You were both down to ya last Pokémon. Toxtricity wrecked house an’ he even took down her Alcremie when it was Dynamaxed. Why you gotta keep puttin’ yourself down?”</p><p>Piers shrugs, “That fuckin’ Weezing came back around though, didn’t it? Poison can’t beat poison. An’ dark types don’t stand a chance against fairies. This was a bad idea.”</p><p>“I dunno, the crowd sounded like they loved it an’ ya still showed how tough ya are. I think it was a good thing,” Marnie replies nonchalantly, “Wanna get an ice cream before we go home?”</p><p>“Do we have to?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Fine,” he rolls his eyes, his lips quirking up into a small smile. Marnie had a way of making things not seem as bad as he thought they were, “You’re buyin’ though. I’m retired, remember?”</p><p>“A’ight.”</p><p>Luckily the ice cream stall isn’t far from the stadium so he doesn’t have to stay out and about for too long. The people they do run into though are friendly, congratulating him on a wonderful match (not that he agrees with them) and wishing him the best for the future. He nods each time, not really having much to say and he definitely doesn’t want to come across as ungrateful – their support was the reason he’s been able to keep a roof over his and Marnie’s heads for so long. Granted, it shouldn’t have come to that to begin with but… well, no point dwelling on bad memories.</p><p>When they get there though, he’s struck with the urge to run and run <em>fast.</em></p><p>Raihan’s there with Leon. The two of them are laughing, ice creams in hand, probably over some shitty joke the dragon tamer’s made. He probably shouldn’t be surprised – those two seemed to be permanently glued to each others’ backsides nowadays when they’re not working, especially since Rose is out of the picture.</p><p>“You go,” he tells Marnie suddenly, causing him to look at him in confusion before she finally spots the reason for his reluctance.</p><p>“Ya sure?”</p><p>“If ya don’t mind.”</p><p>“What’d ya want?”</p><p>“I don’t care, vanilla will do.”</p><p>“A’ight.”</p><p>He’s surprised she’s not dragging him over there, but he certainly isn’t going to complain about it.</p><p>He <em>does </em>want to complain though when Raihan and Leon notice her and after a few exchanged words and a shrug, she gestures over towards him (because <em>of course </em>she does) and now Raihan’s eyes are meeting his and he has to fight to ignore the warmth starting to rise in his cheeks. He hopes it’s not noticeable (sometimes he hates being so pale). Now Leon’s patting Raihan on shoulder and walking away, ice cream in hand and a big stupid knowing grin on his face while Raihan – <em>oh shit he’s coming this way!</em></p><p>“Hey Piers.”</p><p>He’s good at playing nonchalant. He can do this, “A’ight.”</p><p>“Good match today, you almost had her.”</p><p>“Mm,” he shrugs, his eyes still on Marnie who’s speaking with the vendor. He wishes she’d hurry up.</p><p>“Then again it doesn’t surprise me,” he carries on undeterred, “I mean, you almost had me during the Championships. Can’t stop thinking about it. I must admit, I felt like a dick afterwards, what with me using Dynamax and you-”</p><p>“Not usin’ it? Meh, don’t feel bad abou’ it. Ya prolly would’ve won without it anyway.”</p><p>“Maybe,” he grins, that cursed fang resting on his bottom lip, “I’ll tell you what, maybe sometime we can have another match? No Dynamax on either side. Then we’ll see for sure.”</p><p>“I s’pose,” he shrugs, “I ain’t gonna be free for a bit though. Already got Milo askin’ me for an exhibition match down in Turffield sometime in the next couple o’ weeks.”</p><p>“He got there before me, huh?” If he’s bothered by it, he doesn’t let it show. He just keeps smiling and it almost makes him want to smile too. <em>Almost, </em>“Well, that’s fine. Just let me know, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Marnie’s done but she’s stood off to one side observing the conversation, showing no signs of wanting to come over and join them. He’ll probably tell her off for that later.</p><p>“Anyway… yeah. Better be off. Gotta get back to Hammerlocke before Sebastian gets all anxious.”</p><p>“A’ight,” should he leave it like this? Raihan seems like he’s waiting for Piers to say something, though what that could be, the former Gym Leader hasn’t got a clue. He briefly catches Marnie’s eye before he swallows. He’s not going to ask him out or anything – he’s not so stupid as to expect him to agree to it – but maybe a little acknowledgement won’t hurt.</p><p>“Good on ya, by the way,” he begins cautiously, “Comin’ out, that is. That shit’s hard to do.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he remarks, a hand running through his dreadlocks, “You’re not wrong there.”</p><p>He wants to ask if he’s with Leon, or if he’s interested in him, but decides that’d make him look interested and he’s not in the market for getting his feelings trampled on, so instead he nods, “Aye, I know. ‘M pan, myself. Never went on any TV shows abou’ it though. Ain’ no one’s business but mine. Luckily I ain’t got much shit for it.”</p><p>“Good,” the taller man nods, looking at him with such a warm expression that it should be illegal, “That’s good.”</p><p>“Aye. Look, I gotta go. Early night. Gig tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright. Take care, and let me know about that match!”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything, only nods slightly as he makes his way over to Marnie who is looking at him with interest.</p><p>“Well, what’d he say?” she asks abruptly as she hands over his ice cream, having already made a start on her own strawberry one.</p><p>“Nothin’ really,” Piers shrugs, “Nothin’ at all.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I finally started it! <br/>I can't guarantee my updates are going to be consistent like they were with Changes but I'll upload as and when I can! <br/>Here's hoping I do this ship justice. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Friends We Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He doesn’t know how to deal with this and – as much as he hates to admit it – it unnerves him.</p><p>But he doesn’t want to look away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan likes to think he’s persistent. He has to be to have kept going for all of this time, constantly re-matching Leon and then getting back up, brushing himself off and setting about a new training regime ready for their next throwdown. He’s been persistent in the face of the threatening emails (mostly about how he’s going to burn in hell) that he’s endured from his no-good brother over the course of the past year or so. He’s been persistent even in spite of his own mother turning her back on him in favour of her oldest son (which still hurt, even if it was never going to go any other way).</p><p>But goodness, getting Piers’ attention is sometimes a test of that persistence, as well as his patience. The man is constantly closed off, never letting most people in close enough so that they could catch a glimpse of who he really is or what he might be really thinking.</p><p>He’s seen him with Milo a few times (much to his surprise as he didn’t think Piers spent time with anyone outside of his sister and that Team Yell crew) and it fills him with some form of dread initially because what if after all of the things he has lost it turns out he never had a chance at all? Mercifully any worry that Piers and Milo might be in some sort of a relationship is quickly eradicated once Nessa calls him with an invite to her party and subtly lets it slip that Milo is as straight as an arrow. He’s not quite sure <em>how </em>she knows that with such certainty, but he doesn’t think too much on it.</p><p>He breathes out through his nose, fang digging into his bottom lip to the point where it probably might end up feeling sore later, but as far as he’s concerned that’s future Raihan’s problem. Nice outfits like this aren’t a common occurrence for him. He almost wishes his dad were here to reassure him that he doesn’t look like a fucking idiot but he ended up moving to Alola with his mum and brother (though he still writes to him and sometimes sneaks in a phone call here and there). So he’s on his own for this one.</p><p>The trouble with buying any clothes is finding ones that fit him. He’s well aware that he’s taller than the average bloke his age and as such he usually tends to opt for shorts – things that don’t require customization just to fit his leg length. Shorts won’t cut it for Nessa’s party though – he imagines she’d be rather annoyed if he turned up to her do in sports shorts and a hoodie and since he does regard her as a friend then the least he can do is endure. Besides, Piers is apparently going to be there (apparently thanks to Milo’s encouragement) and he’ll take any opportunity to try and get through those defences.</p><p>“That should do it, Mr. Wijaya.”</p><p>He nods as the attendant leaves the room so that he can take the soon-to-be customized trousers off and put his shorts back on. Once he’s done, handed over the trousers and paid he sets off back home at a steady pace, trying to work through the upcoming party night’s plans in his head. Camilla and Aria have already volunteered to watch over the Trapinch and Goomy eggs that night which he knows are all due to hatch soon and Sebastian has said he’d double check the Gym’s paperwork before faxing it off to Leon.</p><p>He doesn’t know what he’d do without them sometimes. After his family left he didn’t have many people to fall back on – Leon was his biggest support, followed by Gordie who he’s known and been good drinking buddies with for years. Then once Nessa had learnt about the drama involving his brother she’d also started popping over frequently, mostly to drag his sorry arse out to lunch or for a battle (she’s nowhere near on Leon’s level but he’ll gladly take the distraction). But when nobody else was around, those three kids were always there offering to help with little things such as making him coffee or offering a listening ear. He hasn’t told them about Piers though. Truthfully, he thinks only Leon is aware of what he feels for Piers and even then he hasn’t brought it up in a while (doesn’t help that he still gets the occasional writer from gossip magazines asking him about his relationship status, still hanging onto that idea that he’s hung up on his best friend even though he’s corrected them countless times).</p><p>It’d still be nice to talk to someone about how to go about breaching the defences of the enigma that is Piers Jackson though. Maybe he’ll give Leon a call at some point. Or Nessa, she’s generally pretty good at keeping things to herself if it’s asked of her. She’s probably less busy too, now that he thinks about it, since it’s out of season.</p><p><em> Fuck it, </em> he thinks and dials her number in before he can have any second thoughts.</p><p>She answers pretty swiftly. <em> Good, she’s not in the middle of a photo shoot then. </em></p><p>“What’s up?” she asks nonchalantly as soon as she picks up and he has to admit he’s relieved to hear a friendly voice, “That twat send you another email?”</p><p>He lets out an amused exhale, his lips quirking upwards in a grin, “He’s always sending emails but that’s not why I called you.”</p><p>“That makes a change,” she remarks, “So what <em>did </em>you call me for?”</p><p>“Was wondering if you wanted to have some lunch. It’s on me.”</p><p>“I suppose, it’s not like I’m doing anything today,” he hears her sigh on the other end but he can still hear the affectionate undertones in her voice, “I’m surprised you haven’t asked Leon or Gordie.”</p><p>“Gordie can’t keep a secret worth a damn and I’m not going to interrupt Leon when he’s in the middle of a busy day at the Battle Tower,” Raihan scoffs, “I mean, come off it. The last time I tried that his receptionist bit my head off. Leon was apologizing about it for ages afterwards.”</p><p>“Typical. So am I coming to you or are you coming to me?”</p><p>“I’ll come to you, I think. I fancy some good seafood.”</p>
<hr/><p>The seafood is as delicious as always when he and Nessa tuck in at at the Hulbury Seafood Restaurant (<em> they really need to find a better name for it, </em>Raihan thinks). The companionship isn’t so bad either, though Nessa immediately makes some kind of jibe about how if the paparazzi end up catching him there’ll be all sorts of speculations about how he’s now bisexual and cheating on Leon with her. The whole thing is ridiculous – the only downside to a career he loves with every fibre of his being – but it makes them both laugh as she catches him up on what she’s been doing lately.</p><p>“So yeah,” she finishes, taking a sip of cider from her glass, “the whole glass wall came crashing down. I barely got away with just a few stitches on my arm. We won’t be doing that again in a hurry.”</p><p>“Your photo shoots sound more dangerous than any Pokémon battle,” Raihan jokes and she lets out a short, sharp laugh and a nod of agreement.</p><p>“You know what, sometimes they are,” she pauses, taking another sip from her glass, “But anyway, back to you. You want to know what to do about Piers?”</p><p>“Would love some ideas.”</p><p>“Did asking him out ever cross your mind?” she puts her glass down and rests her chin on the palm of her hand, “I mean, you don’t even have to ask him as a potential partner, just as a potential friend.”</p><p>“Done that, and we’ve hung out a couple of times, though on those occasions I always got the feeling that he wasn’t entirely comfortable,” he waves his hand in frustration, “But lately he keeps saying he’s been busy. I didn’t think he’d have much on, given that he’s retired.”</p><p>“Only retired from battling though,” she reminds him, “He’s still performing and writing songs isn’t he?”</p><p>“S’far as I’m aware.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s in a really creative zone lately?” she wonders, “I don’t know. I’m hardly creative at all so I can only guess.”</p><p>“You’re plenty creative,” Raihan snorts, “Some of those photo shoots you’re in sound wild.”</p><p>“Not all my ideas,” she reminds him with a click of her tongue, “But stop going off topic. When <em>was </em>the last time you invited him out?”</p><p>“About a week ago.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she frowns slightly, glancing downwards in thought, “Maybe he’s just not interested in being friends-”</p><p>“I was afraid you’d say that.”</p><p>She directs her frown in his direction, “I haven’t finished!”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“<em>Or </em>he’s just… not very social. Remember all the League meetings we used to have? He barely spoke a word to anyone. He always seemed to act like his opinion didn’t matter much whenever we did try and ask him for his thoughts and every time we tried to invite him out for post-meeting drinks he’d turn us down.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he nods, “You’re right about that.”</p><p>“I think the only one who’s come close to having <em>some</em> sort of friendship with him is Milo,” she remarks, “Speaking of, is <em>that</em> why you wanted to know if Milo was straight?”</p><p>“Got it in one.”</p><p>She lets out a sigh, one that sounds almost relieved, “You know, when you first asked, I thought you were into him.”</p><p>Raihan snorts, “What, <em>Milo?</em> No! No offense to the bloke, but just…<em> no. </em>He’d probably crush me just with a hug.”</p><p>She giggles, “Nah, I don’t think he would, he’s not a <em>Bewear.</em> I think those muscles of his are just from hauling hay and that around. I reckon he’s probably a big gentle softie otherwise.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at her but doesn’t say anything. Arceus, she’s almost as bad as Leon. Luckily, she doesn’t catch it as she’s too busy looking fondly at her glass of cider before she continues in a soft voice, “But yeah. Milo always has to be friends with everybody. He’s always come across as trustworthy and he’s<em> really</em> hard to say no to so… that’s probably why Piers seems to be somewhat okay with him. I can always ask him if you’d like.”</p><p>“Would you?”</p><p>“For you, mate? Sure. I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Just… if you have to tell him about me being, you know, into him… ask him to keep it quiet?”</p><p>“Of course. He probably would keep it quiet even if I don’t ask him to. He’s good like that. In the meantime, don’t give up on Piers entirely.”</p><p><em> She’s definitely as bad as Leon, </em> Raihan thinks, <em> what is it with my mates being clueless? </em></p><p>“Anyway,” she says with renewed vigour, “What are you wearing to my party? You better have gotten something nice.”</p><p>“Oh, I have. No worries there.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Why the fuck did I agree to this?” Piers grumbles, trying his hardest to straighten his very crooked tie (and not succeeding). He feels incredibly uncomfortable – formal wear is far from being his sort of thing, but when he learnt that there was going to be a dress code, well… there weren’t a lot of options, especially once his sister found out about it as well. He also didn’t really want to cause any discomfort for Milo, especially given that he’s got all these plans about confessing his feelings for Nessa tonight (plans that he’s had to spend the last few of his visits listening to, despite him not really caring all that much about it, as awful as it sounds).</p><p>Marnie lets out a sigh along with a roll of her eyes and wanders over, grabbing the tie in her hands and setting about the task herself, “Because Milo asked ya to? Because ya told ya therapist that ya’d try an’ get out a bit more?”</p><p>“Ya know I’ll say whatever to get ‘er off my back, right?”</p><p>“Ya shouldn’. How else are ya supposed to feel better abou’ yerself if ya don’ try an’ make an effort?”</p><p>He shrugs. He hasn’t got a response for her. He usually doesn’t, because he knows she’s right. As much as he hates to admit it, she always is. But he’s just so damn <em>tired</em> of everything. It’s not like he <em>likes </em>being this way, but old habits are hard to break and messages that have been burnt so deeply into him that they’ve formed a part of his core beliefs don’t go away as easily as he wishes they did.</p><p>“Anyway,” she continues, patting his tie down now that it’s nice and straight and returning to fixing her hair, “Raihan’s gonna be there.”</p><p>“Ya don’ need to remind me.”</p><p>“I know I don’t,” she looks almost smug, the sly way her lips curve upwards isn’t lost on him (she’s gotten the hang of smiling more ever since she’s become a Gym Leader, something he hasn’t been able to help her with to his regret), “Bu’ I did anyway.”</p><p>“Li’l ratbag,” he grumbles as he picks up a comb from the side table and tries – <em>tries –</em> to comb through his matted mass of hair. She pokes her tongue out at him in reply before she continues with her own task.</p><p>“I don’ see yer problem,” she continues after a moment’s silence, “He likes ya enough to wanna hang around with ya.”</p><p>“Does he though?” he raises an eyebrow at her, “Or is it that his other mates are too busy?”</p><p>“I reckon he does,” she says pointedly, “S’not like the other Gym Leaders have been doin’ much either in the off season outside of the standard trainin’ an’ paperwork. He <em>could </em>go out with Gordie or one o’ the others but he doesn’. He asks for <em>you.</em>”</p><p>He doesn’t have anything to say to that either, though he can’t stop himself from thinking that Marnie’s wrong. He wants to believe her, wants to believe that Raihan – the unreasonably tall, stupidly handsome tamer of dragons <em>Raihan</em> – would ever choose to spend time with <em>him </em>willingly. That he could <em>ever </em>be his first pick of company to keep. It’s a nice thought, but he’s nothing if not realistic (though Marnie often argues his ‘realism’ is more along the lines of ‘pessimism’).</p><p>“Anyway,” his sister continues, “Ya can’t hang aroun’ me all evenin’. Hop an’ Gloria wanna catch up so I’ll be busy with them.”</p><p>“I don’ need ya to babysit me, sis.”</p><p>“Never said ya did,” she shrugs, pointing her hairbrush at him, “An’ I don’ need <em>you</em> to babysit <em>me.</em>”</p><p>“Well, I already know <em>that.”</em></p><p>“Good,” she says with a poison-sweet smile as she puts her brush down, “Ya can always hang aroun’ with Milo if ya only wanna stick to people ya know.”</p><p>“Urgh,” he rolls his eyes, “Would rather not.”</p><p>Marnie frowns slightly, “He’s a nice enough bloke.”</p><p>“He is, but he can also be really fuckin’ annoyin’. Too smiley sometimes. An’ he doesn’ know when to leave me alone.”</p><p>“He’s jus’ tryin’ to be a good mate.”</p><p>“Aye, I know. Don’ make him any less annoyin’ though.”</p><p>“Then why’d ya hang out with him?”</p><p>Piers shrugs again. He doesn’t quite feel ready to admit that as much as Milo can annoy him sometimes with his chirpy, bright outlook on life, there are equally as many times that he appreciates those very things. Not only that, but he’s at the very least proven himself to be of the trustworthy variety of people (though he still doesn’t share any <em>big </em>secrets with him because they’re none of his business) and he’s not a patronizing dick either. Also helps that he’s not a total extrovert and he generally respects that Piers likes to keep to himself and generally doesn’t go for crowds outside of his concerts.</p><p>He’s not sure he’d class him as a friend, but it’s probably the closest he’s ever going to get outside of his sister and he thinks he’s okay with that. Maybe.</p><p>Piers is a bit worried about Raihan being there though. Not that he doesn’t mind the opportunity to ogle the bloke but he <em>ha</em><em>s </em>been getting quite eager to meet up with him, especially lately. He’s not quite sure how to feel about it. He wants to believe it’s a genuine attempt to reach out and be friends or something like that, but he can’t shake that feeling that it’s all too good to be true. That and given that he’s not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, he’s not sure how comfortable he feels about Raihan – or <em>anyone</em>, for that matter – getting any inkling that he likes him.</p><p>He wouldn’t even know <em>how</em> to handle a real relationship, given how high he’s built his mental walls. He’d probably just fuck things up.</p><p>“Ya ready to go?” Marnie turns to look at him inquisitively.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“I s’pose,” he grumbles, making sure his sleeves are firmly rolled down, “Let’s get this over an’ done with.”</p>
<hr/><p>The party is exactly what Piers expects it’s going to be – a gaggle of extroverts drinking, dancing and being so bloody loud that he’s honestly surprised he hasn’t gotten one of his migraines. He almost wishes for the dark quiet comfort of his flat. Luckily, nobody seems to bother him initially when he hangs around in the corner nursing some beer, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before somebody comes bounding up.</p><p>Of course, when that time comes, that somebody is Milo.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be surprised to see you hiding in the corner,” he asks with a big smile, “I’m glad you came though. How have things been?”</p><p>“Alright, I guess,” he shrugs, trying his best to appear unconcerned about the now sudden need to socially interact when he was hoping that he could be mostly left alone, “Been quiet,” since it’s Milo though, he can probably interact a little bit, “Workin’ on a new album.”</p><p>“Nice,” he seems while taking a small swig of his cider, “I look forward to hearing it.”</p><p>“Yer’ll be waitin’ a while, I only jus’ started writin’ it.”</p><p>“That’s fine, I’ll still look forward to it,” he glances over at the table where Raihan, Leon and Gordie are all sat together, laughing and joking loudly about something or other. Somehow Piers isn’t all that surprised to see them together, looking like they’re in their own world. Probably bragging to each other about their win count or some shit like that. Nothing Piers cares about. Not really…</p><p>“I was going to join the boys,” Milo says while licking his lips slightly and looking slightly uncomfortable, like he’s scared of what Piers will say, “Would you like to…?”</p><p>“’M fine where I am.”</p><p>“I know, but…” Milo inhales slightly, “I feel bad. Leaving you in the corner on your own.”</p><p>“Don’t,” he replies simply, but now Milo’s giving him the pleading eyes and he fucking hates how he can do that without any sort of shame – muscles or not, Spikemuth would have ripped him apart if he’d been brought up there.</p><p>“Come on, they won’t bite.”</p><p>Curse that stupid look on his face.</p><p>“Fine, if it’ll shut you up.”</p><p>The young farmer looks thrilled. Almost entirely<em> too</em> thrilled.</p><p>He reluctantly approaches the table with the Turffield Gym Leader, trying his best to ignore the feeling of his heart racing because now Raihan’s looking up at him and his face splits into a wide grin (sometimes Piers thinks it should be illegal to look that good).</p><p>“Hi,” the dragon tamer says the second he reluctantly takes the only spare seat across the table from him, “How’ve you been Piers?”</p><p>He’s a tad surprised, as he’s shown no acknowledgement of Milo’s presence at all. Instead, Raihan leans forward, making direct eye contact which makes Piers look down at the beer in his hand, willing his cheeks to not warm up and give him away, “Alright.”</p><p>“Good, it’s been a while,” he continues, seemingly undeterred from the mental barriers that Piers has automatically started building higher, “You still been busy?”</p><p>“Aye,” he mumbles, looking anywhere but at those bright, clear blue eyes, “Writin’ a new album.”</p><p>“A new album?” Gordie booms, “Gonna have to keep an eye out for that!”</p><p>“Me too,” Leon smiles at him warmly and Piers ignores the new feeling making itself known in his chest, a significantly less pleasant one that always seems to rear its ugly head whenever he sees the former Champion (and he’s seen a fair bit of him since he’s started offering funds to fix Spikemuth up – thankfully with no stipulations attached so none of the residents need to worry about being left behind financially).</p><p>“Any time frame on when it’s coming out?” Raihan’s still looking at him – in fact Piers thinks he hasn’t taken his eyes off of him once since he sat down and he’s not sure how he feels about that – and he’s still smiling with clear interest, his fang resting on his bottom lip.</p><p>“Jus’ started writin’ it.”</p><p>“Cool,” Raihan murmurs with a slight nod and Piers finally feels brave enough to try and make eye contact, though he almost regrets it when he does because time seems to slow to a crawl and he feels his heart beat just a little bit faster when those sapphire eyes seem to pierce past his defences right into his soul.</p><p>He doesn’t know how to deal with this and – as much as he hates to admit it – it unnerves him.</p><p>But he doesn’t want to look away.</p>
<hr/><p>“Pfft, not a ‘ope, mate! I’m gonna kick <em>your</em> arse next time!”</p><p>“Ten nil mate, you’re the one who hasn’t got a hope!”</p><p>“This time’s gonna be differen’, fuckwit, ‘cause I’m workin’ on a <em>new </em>training regime and it’s gonna be <em>your downfall!”</em></p><p>“You say that <em>every time</em> and I <em>still </em>win!”</p><p>Piers groans, trying to push back as far away from the very loud, fairly<em> drunk</em> bickering between the Hammerlocke Gym Leader and former Champion as he can (well, at least Raihan’s being loud – Leon’s being surprisingly restrained volume-wise). He briefly shoots a glare towards the bar where Milo has abandoned him to catch up with Kabu (he initially said he wanted to ask the bloke something, but he’s been sat at the bar with him for nearly twenty minutes now – a clear indication he’s not coming back any time soon). He briefly spots Gordie out of the corner of his eye, arms folded across his chest like a petulant teenager as his mother seems to be trying to talk to him about something or other.</p><p>Piers is used to coming across as an arsehole so he’s a tad irritated that he can’t bring himself to just get up and leave like the other two men have done because he doesn’t want Raihan to see his arseholery in action but he equally wants no part in this debate. Dear Arceus, he thought their competitiveness would have died down a tad once Leon got dethroned, but that seems to not be the case.</p><p>Well, at least it seems unlikely that Raihan’s asking him to hang out because he’s shopping for a new rival.</p><p>“Wha’ do <em>you</em> think, Piers?” Raihan slurs, making eye contact with him again, “You think I’m gonna win the next one?”</p><p>Piers is taken slightly off guard by the sudden address, but he’s gotten somewhat good at putting on an act by this point, so he shrugs and answers as honestly as he can, “How should I know?”</p><p>“C’mon, mate, back me up ‘ere,” Raihan’s leaning forward now and his expression is almost pleading. <em>Shit, that </em><em>pouty</em><em> look’s more annoyin’ than Milo’s pleading stare!</em></p><p>“I s’pose,” he shrugs again, “Nothin’ is impossible.”</p><p>“See!” Raihan yells proudly, turning back and pointing a shaking finger at Leon, “Even Piers agrees!”</p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night mate,” Leon remarks nonchalantly, waving a tired arm. It seems like he’s starting to get tired of this argument too, or at the very least he seems distracted by something else as he keeps looking over at the table Marnie was sat at with Hop, Gloria and the professor. She’s not there now though.</p><p>
  <em>Where did Marns go?</em>
</p><p>“Bro?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, there she is. </em>
</p><p>He turns to face her, feeling somewhat relieved that she seems to have come to save him from this shitshow, “’Sup?”</p><p>“Jus’ checkin’ in,” she replies tonelessly. Piers knows his sister well enough to tell that she’s perhaps a little concerned about him, even though she’s trying to make it seem like she’s not. Despite how insistent she is that she wants to separate himself from him and become her own person, she always likes to make sure he’s okay and he’s grateful for it. He doesn’t know what he’d do without her.</p><p>“Alrigh’ there, Marnie?” Raihan asks her cheerfully, his smile so wide that his face almost looks like it could split into two, “‘ow’s things with you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Fine,” she responds in the same deadpan tone as before, taking a swift glance at her phone, “Hop an’ Gloria have gone off for a walk. Didn’ wanna intrude on ‘em.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s sweet.”</p><p>After eyeing the table which now only hosts the professor (what was her name again? Sonia?) Leon quickly gets to his feet, much to Piers’ surprise, and announces that he’s going to go and keep her company. Raihan rolls his eyes, and mutters under his breath, “<em>O’ course </em>you are, mate,” as the former Champion finally leaves them.</p><p>“Anyway,” Marnie turns to face him and Piers notices her phone is in her hand, “I jus’ thought I’d let ya know that I’m gonna turn in for the night.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh Arceus.</em>
</p><p>“Okay, ya want me to walk ya to yer room?”</p><p>
  <em>Marnie, you cheeky little-</em>
</p><p>“No thanks,” she shakes her head and he just about catches the corner of her lips curving slightly upwards – the little madam knows <em>exactly</em> what she’s doing, “S’like I said earlier, I don’ need a babysitter. An’ nor do you.”</p><p>“Marns-”</p><p>“Look, I’m jus’ lettin’ ya know, alright? Common courtesy an’ that. Don’ want ya worryin’. Anyway, night.”</p><p>She’s gone before he can even come up with an argument as to why he should either go with her or that she should stay.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Jus’ you an’ me then?” Raihan remarks, leaning over his drink. He’s not smiling any more though. He looks serious.</p><p>Piers could always just turn in himself. It’s not like he’s enjoying this party and he could do with the sleep. But his eyes briefly make contact with Raihan’s again and he sees something buried in the sapphire depths that makes him freeze. He can’t quite be one hundred percent sure but Raihan looks… <em>sad.</em> He doesn’t think he’s ever seen this bloke – who’s usually so cheerful and upbeat and <em>loud – </em>look as sad as he does now.</p><p>He’s probably going to regret this in the morning, “Looks like it.”</p><p>“You don’ <em>wanna</em> stay though, do you?” he asks and it’s like a large hand has curled around Piers’ chest and is squeezing the life out of it because the dragon tamer sounds so <em>disappointed </em>and <em>upset</em>, “‘S okay, you don’ have t’ lie t’ me. I… I know I’m a lot.”</p><p>“You wha’?” He wasn’t expecting this.</p><p>“I’m a lot,” he sighs before taking a mouthful of some of his beer, “A bi’ too much for some people,” a ragged laugh, “I shouldn’ be surprised that you don’ want to hang around with someone like me. A lot o’ people don’t.”</p><p>He frowns – normally the pity party thing was something <em>he </em>did (and he’s perfected it to a fine art), not somebody like <em>Raihan. </em></p><p>“‘S’nother reason why she liked ‘im best I’ll bet,” he mumbles to himself, before taking another mouthful of beer, “She always liked ‘im best.”</p><p>“I don’ get ya.”</p><p>“Jabir,” he spits, and his demeanour completely shifts into something unfamiliar, “‘E was always <em>normal. </em>Don’ matter that <em>I </em>did good at school, don’ matter that I’m a fuckin’ <em>Gym Leader </em>an’ rival to the fuckin’ <em>ex Champ</em>… I’m gay an’ that’s enough for ‘er t’ be disappointed in me.”</p><p>“Yer drunk.”</p><p>“Nah, ‘m seein’ clearly,” Raihan continues, waving his hand in annoyance, “Sometimes think maybe I shoulda listened to ‘er. Found a nice girl, married ‘er and popped out some babies,” he reaches for his beer again, “Bu’ I ain’ good at doin’ what I’m told, never have been. ‘Specially when I know wha’ I really want.”</p><p>Piers snatches the beer away from him before he can make himself even more inebriated, but that doesn’t seem to stop Raihan’s drunken rant, “Though’ I could ‘ave it all. Bu’ I can’ have anythin’. Shoulda listened to ‘er. Don’ rock the boat, she said, an’ I ‘ad to go an’ fuckin’ rock tha’ boat din’t I?”</p><p>“Look, I don’ get what the fuck yer on about, but if this shit’s really about you being gay, then ya <em>didn’ </em>make the wrong choice,” he snarls, having reached a breaking point, “Ya are who ya are an’ if people can’t deal with that, that’s on them.”</p><p>He ignores the voice in the back of his mind telling him that perhaps he should listen to his own advice for once and continued on, “Say ya did marry a girl? Would ya be happy in that relationship?”</p><p>Raihan shrugs sadly, “Prolly not.”</p><p>“So say that happened, maybe ya even have a kid, an’ then she figures out ya ain’ really into her ‘cause yer not into women. How’d ya think <em>that </em>would go down?”</p><p>He hums to himself, playing with the buttons on his jacket, “Prolly be mad. Or sad.”</p><p>“Aye,” he growls, “ya can’t live a lie. Lies hurt everyone.”</p><p>“No… you’re right…”</p><p>“Look, it ain’ any o’ my business, so I ain’ gonna press,” he tells him, even though he can’t lie – he is somewhat curious about what could have happened to have sent such a cheerful bloke into such a mess – but he feels like he’s gotten too close as it is. It doesn’t stop him from wondering if Leon has ever seen this side of his best friend (if that’s what they even are), “Bu’ I reckon ya’ve had enough to drink tonight.”</p><p>“Maybe… maybe…”</p><p>“You got a room?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Go to bed, get some sleep an’ then when yer up for it talk abou’ whatever it is ya wanna talk abou’ with yer mates.”</p><p>“You’re my mate.”</p><p>He pauses, eyeing him with some slight disbelief but there’s no sign of dishonesty in the taller man’s eyes. Raihan licks his lips, trying to get up, “Can you come with me?”</p><p>Piers frowns, “I ain’ yer babysitter an’ I’m pretty sure there ain’ any <em>Fairy Pokémon</em> roamin’ around either.”</p><p>“Jus’ to my room door. Then I won’ bother you any more, I promise. I know you don’ like bein’ bothered.”</p><p>He’s wearing that pouty pleading look again. <em>For fuck’s sake.</em></p><p>“Fine.”</p>
<hr/><p>Raihan’s incredibly unsteady on his feet the whole way up to the fourth floor, much to Piers’ annoyance. He’s hardly a strong bloke himself, and it must have been quite a sight to see such a thin, gangly thing like himself trying to haul a near seven foot giant up the stairs. Doesn’t help that nobody else seemed to even notice – Leon was too busy swaying on the dance floor with the professor like a drunken idiot, Milo was trying to converse with Nessa, Gordie was having a Pokémon battle with Melony in the garden and everybody else that was still around seemed to be watching them.</p><p>Oh well. At least the night’s nearly over so he can go back to Spikemuth in the morning and get on with his life.</p><p>“Tha’ one,” Raihan slurs, pointing at his room door with a shaky finger, “That’s my room.”</p><p>He helps haul him over to the door, a thumb down his trousers in an attempt to keep him upright (it’s the closest he’s ever going to get to the man’s backside, and something he’s trying desperately hard not to think about). Raihan fumbles through his pockets with unsteady hands until he finally pulls out a key which he swiftly drops. With a roll of his eyes, Piers leans down, picks it up and unlocks the door for him.</p><p>“There,” he tells him, handing the key back, “Now go an’ get some sleep.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>He pauses, bites the inside of his cheek before he asks, “You gonna be alrigh’?”</p><p>“I think so… just need t’ sleep…”</p><p>“Righ’,” Piers lets the taller man go, watching him stumble his way to the bed (it’s a miracle he even makes it given how drunk he is), “Good nigh’ then.”</p><p>“Night,” Raihan murmurs from the bed, lifting his head slightly to make eye contact again and twisting his body around to face him, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, yer welcome.”</p><p>It would have been fine had it ended there with Raihan just slumping backwards to fall asleep but he doesn’t. He shakily lifts a hand to his face, presses his fingers to his lips and then blows a kiss towards him, his lips curved upwards in a warm, gentle smile and his eyes shining brightly.</p><p>Piers makes it a point to hurry back to his room before anybody can see the pink tinges that he’s sure have formed on his cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... this is probably not going to be as long as Changes was, but I still reckon it'll be a bit longer than I initially expected. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos, I never fail to be surprised that people actually want to read the stuff that spews out of my head! XD </p><p>I can kind of see Milo and Piers being somewhat friends, though that's mostly inspired from the fact that they're a potential combination in the Galar Star Tournament and have uique interactions with each other. As for Nessa, I just kind of wanted her in there 'cause she's awesome and I could see her and Raihan being friends, battling aside.</p><p>Piers and Raihan deserve lots of love. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>